The development of enhanced grip and anti-slip surfaces typically centers around the materials and the surface topology of the article. Common materials include natural and synthetic rubbers, styrenic block co-polymers, latex, ethylene vinyl acetate, ethylene-propylene rubber, polyurethane, polyester co-polymers, polyimides, and the like. The surface topology can range from smooth to having exaggerated gripping structures. U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,101 discloses a thin sheet of a soft, ductile, flexible material, such as aluminum, brass, plastic or the like, having a knurled pattern embossed to provide an improved gripping surface. The sheet can be applied to solid objects using an adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,918 discloses a plastic film having a non-slip surface comprising spaced, random patterns of rigid peaks and ridges formed of a second thermoplastic material co-extruded with and bonded to a plastic film. The surface has a pattern of relatively high, sharp, irregular plastic peaks and ridges, sufficiently sharp, hard and rough to effect a mechanical gripping with other surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,740 discloses a slip control surface with a structured surface. The structured surface includes an array of protrusions, typically triangular pyramids. The patent discloses that the sheeting may be applied to the handles of athletic equipment such as softball bats, golf clubs, tennis, racquetball, squash, badminton racquets, as well as the handles of tools.